This invention relates to a deep water embedment anchor and more particularly to a safe and arm device, hereinafter called S&A device, for igniting a propellant charge in a deep water embedment anchor so as to drive the anchor firmly and securely into the ocean floor.
A considerable effort has been made to improve undersea anchoring by using propellant anchors because of serious limitations of conventional anchors. Consequently, S&A devices for igniting propellant charges in embedment anchors have been developed which contain electric detonators, radiation filters, lead azide mild detonating fuses, and flat gasket water seals. Furthermore, a S&A mechanism using a pair of firing pins activated by hydrostatic pressure to activate a pair of detonators housed in an out-of-line slider has also been devised. However, such mechanisms are slow in reaction and are unpredictable, particularly at great depths. It is thus desirable to have a simple S&A device for igniting propellant charges in an embedment anchor which is fast in its reaction time and is effective at greater depths.